plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Twin Sunflower
:For the Twin Sunflower in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, see Twin Sunflower (PvZA). Twin Sunflower is a two-headed Sunflower. It gives out two sun each burst. It is an upgrade plant in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies Online, while in Plants vs. Zombies 2, it is unlocked after beating Day 24 of Ancient Egypt. As such it has a slower response compared to its "one-headed" Sunflower counterpart but still produces more sun over time. History To get Twin Sunflower in Plants vs. Zombies, the player must buy its seed packet from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $5,000. It appears on sale after beating Level 3-4, along with the Gatling Pea. It costs 150 sun to plant and must be placed on an existing Sunflower. Twin Sunflower doubles the sun production of the Sunflower, which means it increases from 25 sun exactly 24 seconds to 50 sun over the same amount of time. In Plants vs. Zombies 2, Twin Sunflower is unlocked after completing Ancient Egypt - Day 24. It is treated, instead, as a normal plant rather than an upgrade of Sunflower since there are no upgrade plants. It costs 125 sun in this game, 25 sun cheaper than in the first game (unless counting the addition of Sunflower, then it's 75), as well as having a mediocre recharge time. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Twin Sunflower Twin Sunflowers give twice as much sun as a normal sunflower. Sun production: double Must be planted on sunflowers It was a crazed night of forbidden science that brought Twin Sunflower into existence. Thunder crashed overhead, strange lights flickered, even the very roaring wind seemed to hiss its angry denial. But to no avail. Twin Sunflower was alive, ALIVE! Cost: 150 Recharge: very slow ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 125 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Mediocre Twin Sunflowers give twice as much sun as a normal sunflower. Sun Production: double Twin Sunflower's super-chic line of ultra-expensive sunglasses has been a huge hit wherever she goes. Due to this she has been unable to travel without being swarmed by the Poppyrazzi. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food Twin Sunflower instantly produces 250 sun. Before the 1.7 update, it gives 225 sun when fed Plant Food. Before being fixed in the 2.7 update, exiting and entering a level would activate a glitch where Twin Sunflowers gave 600 sun when fed Plant Food, but after two uses, it gave 350 sun by doing so until it reverted to 250 sun; exiting and entering a level again would reset the glitch. Level upgrade Costumed Plant Food ability has a chance to produce small amounts of gold coins. ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Mid Level Therapy: Heals all plants. It needs Gentle Plant Food to activate. Strategies Twin Sunflowers can be used for later and longer levels that require heavier attacking plants or abilities. They are especially valuable in Survival Mode due to lack of space for many Sunflowers. Although Twin Sunflowers are not as efficient as Sunflowers, they take up half the space as Sunflowers producing the same amount of sun, so are more helpful for levels with large numbers of zombies that require more space for offensive plants. Use Umbrella Leaf to protect Twin Sunflowers, especially those in the back of the lawn, against the Bungee Zombies and Catapult Zombies. However, if you have enough firepower nearby, the Bungee Zombies should not be able to survive long enough to steal the Twin Sunflowers, though Catapult Zombies can still be a danger. Digger Zombies can also be a problem, so protect Twin Sunflowers with Pumpkins or place them in the second column to place a defensive plant on the first. In Survival Mode, you will need at least two columns of these so that you can build up your defense quickly and not lack sun. In Endless Zones in Plants vs. Zombies 2, Twin Sunflowers are a high priority as you will need it more than a Sunflower, but not more than a Sun-shroom though. Because in Endless Zones, the zombie concentration gets even tougher as you go through higher levels. While using Twin Sunflowers solely for sun-production and you want to plant more constantly, simply kill the first five zombies by either Potato Mine or a Chili Bean by placing it four or five squares ahead of the zombie. You may have to use Iceberg Lettuce next to Potato Mine or Chili Bean to slightly replenish the recharge. This trick is good if the next zombie that appears is also at the same row. While not as fast as it can be like its mushroom and single-headed Sunflower counterpart, Twin Sunflowers on the other hand can hasten your sun production at the cost of recharge. To bolster the production any further in higher levels of Endless Zones, use Sun Bean, boosted Sun Bean, or a boosted Sun-shroom to conserve the Plant Food. For Sun Bean's case, look for a zombie with high amount of health (e.g. Buckethead Zombie). Feed it, but if you can manage to freeze it with Iceberg Lettuce and feed it again with another Sun Bean, the better it will be, because not only you'll be able to establish your first Winter Melon or any plant of your choice but you'll also get a chance to produce more Twin Sunflowers. Twin Sunflowers are better used in tandem with Sun-shrooms and Sun Beans to be exact, because the first two gives 125 at first phase, 150 at second, and third 175 sun while Sun Bean on the other hand will give you a high edge of advantage. A copy of it could also be more useful as it can hasten your time to plant Twin Sunflowers without worrying any further from threats. Flower Power Achievement If you plant 10 Twin Sunflowers and keep them alive, you will earn the Flower Power achievement. The easiest way is to get the achievement is to play an easy level. Play a Survival level (not Endless), preferably Survival: Pool, (due to it being a level in the daytime that has six rows) and plant Sunflowers to be upgraded to Twin Sunflowers. It is recommended that you protect them with Pumpkins and Umbrella Leaves. Replace the Pumpkins when and if needed. Of course, use your usual Survival strategy for that level. All 10 Twin Sunflowers should make through to the end. Or you can play ZomBotany 2, because there are three flags. It's better to use six Gloom-shrooms and two Garlics and then keep ten Twin Sunflowers to alive and do not let them get shot down by peas. Gallery Trivia General *Twin Sunflower's left head (right one from the player's perspective) is higher than its right head in all games it is featured in. *Twin Sunflower is one of the few plants appearing in every game, the others being Sunflower, Peashooter, Repeater, Snow Pea, Jalapeno, Cherry Bomb, Magnet-shroom, and Wall-nut. *Twin Sunflower is the only upgrade plant to have appeared in every game. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *Twin Sunflower is one of the three plants with two heads; the others are Split Pea and Cherry Bomb, although the Split Pea's second head is not a head, but merely a head-like growth as it is stated in the Suburban Almanac entry. *Twin Sunflower has three leaves that look like hands, unlike the Sunflower, which has none. *When planted, the screen darkens for an instant, reminiscent of the lightning mentioned in the Suburban Almanac description. However, it is unknown if this is a glitch or not. *Apparently, Twin Sunflower was made in a laboratory. *Its Suburban Almanac entry is an reference to the creation of Frankenstien from the book of the same name. *Twin Sunflower and Gatling Pea are the two Upgrade Plants that cost second-lowest amount of coins in the game, at $5,000, the lowest being the Gold Magnet, at $3,000. *Twin Sunflower does not glow before producing sun in the Nintendo DS version of the game. *Twin Sunflower is the only two-headed plant with the only Suburban Almanac entry with none of them talking. *Twin Sunflower, Sunflower, Puff-shroom, Sun-shroom, and Sea-shroom are the only plants that cannot be used in Last Stand. *Twin Sunflower and Gatling Pea are the first two upgrade plants in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. *Twin Sunflower, along with the Sunflower, Sun-shroom, Flower Pot, Lily Pad, Plantern, Marigold, Coffee Bean, and Gold Magnet have neither offensive nor defensive capabilities. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *It can be planted as a normal plant instead of having to be planted on a Sunflower like normal upgrade plants. It shares this trait with Winter Melon and Spikerock. *Twin Sunflower costs 125 sun. In the original game, it costs 200 sun to get it, as Sunflower costs 50 sun and Twin Sunflower 150 sun, which means it needs 75 less sun in this game. *Twin Sunflower has four stem leaves instead of three. *After the 1.7 update, normal sun is worth 50 sun, meaning that Twin Sunflower gives 100 sun. *In the 1.9 update, there is a texture glitch for Twin Sunflower's eyes along with Snow Pea, Wall-nut, and Threepeater. *"Poppyrazzi" is a pun on the term "paparazzi" photographers that pursues celebrities in order to get a photo, and "poppy," a type of flower. *There used to be a glitch where Twin Sunflower gave 600 sun after using Plant Food and after saving and quitting and resuming the level. This reduced to 350 sun after two uses. This was fixed in the 2.7.1 update. *Its costume appears to reflect its Almanac entry the same way the Explodonator achievement in the original game seems to reflect the Cherry Bomb's Almanac entry. *Twin Sunflower is the only plant in the game that does not pay back its sun cost after one sun production as of the 1.7 update, as well as the only sun producer with a mediocre recharge, not counting Sun Bean, due to its entirely different nature. *Twin Sunflower is one of the eight plants to have a pair of glasses for its costume. The other seven being Spikeweed, Cherry Bomb, Spikerock, Power Lily, Blover, Fume-shroom, and Hypno-shroom. *Twin Sunflower's costume in the Chinese version gives 300 sun and 3 gold coins when fed with Plant Food. *It cannot be used in Dark Ages in the Chinese version. *In the 2.7.1 update, Twin Sunflower was changed so that it now requires to be recharged before planting at the beginning of a level. *Its seed packet is actually used for Twin Heal Flower in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars *It attacks zombies by shooting medium-sized projectiles at them. See also *Sunflower *Sun-shroom *Sun *Upgrade plants *Flower Power *Primal Sunflower ru:Двойной подсолнух Category:Sun-producing plants Category:Upgrades Category:Shop Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Ancient Egypt obtained plants Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online upgrade plants Category:Tier 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Upgradeable plants (All Stars) Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU plants Category:Supportive plants (All Stars) Category:Plants obtained with stars Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces